Leave It Be
by Lidsworth
Summary: When Hide discovers the gruesome mechanics of Kaneki and Tsukiyama's relationship, he attempts to talk some reason into his friend. Inevitability,he ends up spreading them further apart.


**A/N: A/N: I'm aware that the TsukiyamaXKaneki pairing is like one of the most famoous (I mean, it's like all over tumblr, fanfiction, and ao3), but I've always wanted to read what Hide's reaction would be. So, I wrote a story about it. I hope you enjoy, though it's full of angst.  
And also, we've all had our moments when we try to convenience our friend's to get out of a crappy relationship, and evidently, end up singing the trust between the two of us...yeah...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. **

**Summary: When Hide discovers the gruesome mechanics of Kaneki and Tsukiyama's relationship, he attempts to talk some reason into his friend. Inevitability,he ends up spreading them further apart. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If Hide attempted to schedule some sort of outing with his wayward friend, then the activity would never take place. It was slightly disturbing to experience the erosion of such a compact relationship over time, and watch ones presence slowly but surely dwindle away, as another being stepped up to take the vacant space.

Hide watched himself disappear from Kaneki's agenda through tilted caps and cafe booths, and steaming mugs of hot chocolate, whose liquid bit at his tongue as his carelessness beckoned the muscle into the mocha depths.

Purple hair and tacky suits had become Kaneki's new refuge, gentle caresses in public, wet nibbling at the ear lobe, only noticeable by an eye as keen as Hide's, became the white-haired ghoul's source of stability and belonging.

They grew closer over dark cups of coffee, and underneath the table, kicked at the other's heel. They giggled, and through a titled cap, Hide watched as their lips connected. Kaneki savored the moment, with his long lashes closed, he submerged himself in bliss. Tsukiyama on the other hand, Hide noticed, bore an carnivorouslook about his features.

Hungry and sadistic. Kaneki wasn't his lover, he was his prey.

Once again, the hot liquid bit at Hide's tongue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Months had passed, and Hide kept a careful observation.

Their relationship progressed despite the many bites and bruises that Kaneki tried to cover with his tacky, dark clothing. The harder the limp, the more necessary for Tsukiyama to be beside the smaller man, to hold him and to prevent his nimble form from touching the cold ground.

Did ghouls not heal faster than people? Why on earth were the effects of rough sex still plaguing Hide's friend?

That night, Hide found himself cooped up in the CCG's information room, tearing through books and papers full of ghouls and possible ailments that could prevent their usual recovery.

Hunger was a big one. Without food, without fuel, the body had no means of reproducing cells which attributed to regeneration. Pregnancy was another hot topic. The fetus demanded most of the bodies cells.

Though prior to delving into the subject, Hide crossed the possibility out of his mind. Though after careful consideration, he allowed the thought to ignite within his head. Kaneki received Rize's organs, did he not? Anything was possible.

Serious injury was another.

"You sure are interested in ghouls," Marude spoke as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and a water bottle at hand, "One may get the wrong idea."

Hide shook his head as he skimmed through another long, boring file, "I don't care what they think."

"Heads up," the bottle came flying towards the blond, and with quick reflexes, Hide caught the plastic.

"You should be an investigator," Marude commented on his small display of agility, "You'd be good."  
__I'm not interested in becoming one of your toys. __"No thanks, Marude-san," Hide chucked dryly, "I'd be killed before I even put on the coat."

Once again, he monitored the two ghouls through a tilted cap and lukewarm hot chocolate. Kaneki looked dead, Tsukiyama looked victorious. The ghouls surrounding them looked artificially oblivious. And Hide felt like the only human within the shop. Not in species or in race, no, but in consideration. These lifeless ghouls watched Kaneki being torn apart before their very eyes, and what could they do?

Give them coffee?

The blond had waited long enough for things to straighten themselves out. He had waited long enough for Kaneki to kick Tsukiyama's sorry ass away from him. He'd waited, and nothing had happened.

Hide was standing before he knew what he was doing. His cap had been placed on the table, beside the empty cup of hot chocolate.

"H-Hide?!" Kaneki stood seconds after his friend walked beside their table. Those brown eyes were full of a fury he'd never seen before.

"You remember me?" Hide didn't mean to hiss like he did, he didn't mean to scowl at the hurting ghoul like he did. He didn't mean to be sarcastic. But he was angry.  
"Of course I remember you, y-you're my best friend," Kaneki managed, somewhat taken aback by the brash tone, "Have you been sitting there the entire time?"

The blond scoffs and ignored the question.

"I guess best friend's ignore each others calls?" His tone betrays his intentions once again, but as he beckons Kaneki into silence, his cold gaze turns towards the purple haired man sitting across from Kaneki.

"Lay off, won't you?" Was all he could say without saying too much.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Tsukiyama calmly, yet the anger he harbored within began to singe to his clammy surface, "Perhaps you should be the one "laying" off, seeing as you so rudely insulte-"  
Hide's hand tingled as the bottom made contact with the wooden surface of the table.

"Stop acting so calm!" He snarled, "You're practically destroying Kaneki!"

An eerie silence befell the cafe, and even Hide knew that he'd said too much. Tsukiyama's eyes narrowed at the younger man, begging him to cross the line once again.

__What the hell, __Hide thought smugly, __I've already said too much.__

"Don't you care that he can't even walk without your assistance? Isn't that considered abuse?" Hide's lowered his voice slightly, though it still bore the same amount of seriousness it contained previously, "Don't you care?"

Kaneki shifted uncomfortable as he sat down, Hide could see him nervously knot his fingers together.

"You're observant, aren't you?" Whispered the ghoul, keenly, "__Very __observant. It makes one wonder, how much __do __you know?"  
Hide noticed Touka stiffen slightly, as she put up the mugs for the day. Even the Manager's body language suggested his complete attention in the conversation.  
Kaneki looked away.

"I know enough," Hide hissed back, as proud as Daniel surrounded by a pride of ravenous lions, "Enough to know something isn't right."

Touka moved quickly, and Marude's voice edged its way into the moment. __You should be a ghoul investigator. You'd be good.__

In the midst of his thoughts, he managed to move just quickly enough before Touka plummeted her solid hand into his skull. Now Kaneki was standing, his one eye red and his fingers digging into the wood.

"Hide go!" Kaneki's strained voice halted Touka's balled fist, and like before, Hide manged to move in the nick of time.

"He moves like one of them!" Touka bellowed, and suddenly, a red iris burned into Hide's soul, "Kaneki, you idiot! I told you he was too dangerous!"

Hide rose an eyebrow. So they conversed about him?

"Go Hide," Kaneki wasn't looking at him, and instead, looked at the wooden table that was soaked in his salty tears, "Just go...stay out of it."  
Hide wasn't sure if Kaneki was actually angry at him, or trying to protect him, but either way, the rejection tore a hole through his heart.

"Kanek-"  
"Hide just go!" The half-ghoul looked at him, and his eye shone a deadly shade of crimson, "You're causing problems."

Tsukiyama smiled, as an instinctive arm lurched around the trembling ghoul. Clenching his fist, Hide turned on his heal.

He'd lost his friend.

"What if he tells?" He heard Touka's feral voice screech, "We have-"  
"Hide won't tell," Kaneki replied sadly, "Just forget about him."

__You should be an investigator. You'd be good. __Hide shook his head angrily in an attempt to dispel the thought, yet Kaneki's dismissal still stung his soul like salt on an open wound.

Marude's words. Tsukiyama's smile. Touka's mistrust. Kaneki's rejection...it was all too much for Hide, too much. Honestly, he should have just left it alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**I hope you enjoyed it! It's just a one shot, I really don't plan on continuing it (maybe I will later, who knows?).  
Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. As always, have a wonderful week, and God bless!**


End file.
